The Dark Warrior
by thereisnothinghere
Summary: (Re-written version) Is is a couple years after the DeathSaur was defeated, and Raven is now back in league with Ryss and Hiltz. How is Prozen alive? And what is the connection to the strange girl? Why does Raven seem so smitten with her?
1. The Mysterious Beauty

"Why do you think Prozen told me to come here of all places? I mean, why would he want to meet in the prisoner's building?" A boy in his late teens asked a black, dragon organoid next to him. The boy's raven-black locks framed his pale face, and his piercing violet eyes gave just the perfect touch of menace.

 The organoid just looked at him and kept walking on, obviously not wanting to answer his master. Raven was the boy's name. . . He was wearing some black lose pants, a tight, zip up, sleeveless, purple tank, and some thick brown leather boots that reached almost to his knees.

"Shadow, if you ask me, I think we should just get rid of all the zoids in our way. Why does master Prozen want me to save some. I despise zoids. . ." A pause was given, and Raven turned towards the organoid. "No offense Shadow," he added  with an evil glare in his eyes.

 Shadow, the black organoid just stared ahead, toward a door that was in front of them.

Walking up to the door, the boy said, 

  


"This must be the room. Let's go in," he then opened the door to find a room with a table, a bench, and three chairs. Along one wall of the room was a long window. 

Raven's mind went into memories of his past. This room . . . This room right here had once served as a sort of observatory for Raven. The large window running along the wall, was in actual, a huge mirror on the other side. So what appeared a mirror to the ones standing on the other side, was in actual, a window to them.

The black organoid just continued staring at the black haired boy, an empty gaze radiating from it's glowing green eyes.

"I know you get annoyed when I think aloud," he told the organoid, with a hint of disgust lacing his voice. "So you'll have to live with it."

Raven then walked over to the window, to see if there was anything worth his watching while he waited for Prozen. He looked out the window and saw that the area in which the window looked out to, was the hallway to the prisoner's quarters. For a long while, he just stared, but then saw one of the doors open. Out walked two guards holding a beautiful girl, in her late teen years, very tightly, between them. 

The girl, who was looking down with her eyes closed, had black curly locks and the purest, fairest skin Raven had ever seen. Her attire consisted of loose brown pants, a long dark green sleeveless shirt, and a brown belt tied around her waist, over the shirt. The shirt was rather long and draped halfway down her thighs.Basically it was just the prisoner's wardrobe. But she also wore brown leather boots that went almost to her knees, and a chain with a silver rose charm on it, around her neck. 

Pushing and shoving the girl down the hallways, They made sure that a tough time was given to her, even though she hadn't been doing anything. Shadow looked out and then got an odd look in his eyes and started acting strangely… Raven even started to stare out at the girl himself. The two continued gazing out at the girl and guards with that enchanted glint. When the guards were halfway down the hall with the girl, one of them took a tool out, reaching up with it towards the girl's neck. 

The tool was used to electrocute prisoners. 

Right before the guard put the shocker to the girl's neck, Shadow whacked his tail on the window and Raven yelled out, "NO!"

The two guards looked at the window (they could only see a mirror), and then the girl opened her eyes and looked up for the first time. As she looked up, Shadow became very still and then something did something else that was quite unusual… he put his head to the floor as if he were bowing. When Raven looked towards her, his eyes were immediately drawn to hers. They were the most lovely shade of emerald green. So enchanting and captivating . . . No sooner than she looked over toward the window, a feeling overcame Raven. One that he had never felt before. It wasn't easily described. . . An odd sensation in his heart caused it to start racing, and his legs felt shaky. Something was definitely not usual about her, that was for sure.

His heart felt like it was being ripped in two, but in such a way that it felt so good at the same time. He hated the feeling that had just come over him. Despised it. Loathed it . . .

_::Damn this!::_ Thought Raven, mentally cursing himself for allowing such a feeling to enter his body. 

After a moment, he dropped to the ground, on one knee, as soon as the girl and guards had walked through the other door in the hallway. Pain etched his every feature, but something seemed to light his eyes up. Slowly, he opened his violet eyes, which seemed to radiate with an untold sorrow. Shadow only stared sadly towards his master.

"Raven! What are you doing on the ground?" A harsh voice asked from behind him.

Raven got up immediately and turned around to see Prozen, dressed in his usual white pants, black boots, and long-red overcoat, standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on his face. His silver hair was still long and worn loosely, and his red eyes gleamed with a strong bitterness.

"Sorry sir," Raven said as he got up then saluted the tall man.

"I've brought some friends to discuss a strategy with you I am planning. I have orders from someone to demolish the peace between the Republic and the Empire," Prozen told the boy as he opened the door wider, revealing a man with red hair, standing there with a red organoid, and a teenage girl, with a blue organoid.

"Meet Hiltz and Ryss," he motioned toward the red head, then the girl with short blue hair.

"And Specular and Ambient," Prozen finished as he motioned first towards the blue organoid, then the red one.

"We've met before," was all Raven said as he gave Hiltz an evil glare that none other could out-do, or so it seemed.

"Nice to see you again Raven," Ryss sarcastically commented with her sickeningly sweet tone.

Raven glared at her and let out a breath, showing annoyance. Ryss was still attached to the blue tunic-like shirt and Hiltz had a black leather jacket that zipped up the front. Both had black long pants on, Hiltz's being baggy, and Ryss's being tight.

"Let us sit and discuss what Kain wants us to do," Hiltz said with an evil glare in his eyes and a snicker.

"Yes, let us," Prozen replied.

Ryss and Raven then nodded and Raven sat down on the bench. Ryss followed Ravenand sat down next to him.  Prozen sat down in a chair facing Raven and Ryss, then Hiltz took a chair and placed it next to Ryss. Ryss stared at Raven until he looked towards her and then she winked at him.

"Ryss, if you even think that you--" Raven was cut off by Hiltz.

"Raven, try not to slow us down!"

"Hiltz, I vow I will destroy you!" Raven said as he quickly turned his head toward Hiltz, and then his eyebrows furrowed into an malicing scowl, and the piercing violet eyes of his narrowed to mere slits, proving that the furious look he had just given Prozen only seconds before, could be outdone.

In response, Hiltz only sneered, and Raven turned away and folded his arms across his chest.

"Stop it! I don't know what has gone on between you two, but we have business!" Said the aggravated Prozen, scratching his head at the two's childish arguing.

"You three organoid owners are going to destroy Van Freihiet and the peace between The Republic and The Empire," Prozen started.

Raven didn't listen to the rest of Prozen's lecture, becuase it was mainly about the joined forces of the Republic and Empire, and their zoids and their zoid's capabilities. The whole lecture Raven could tell Ryss was staring at him, though his thoughts were elsewhere. His mind was lost . . . So utterly lost, Thinking about the girl. The girl with the sad, sweet face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was a dark night. One of those nights when the moon wasn't out and only the stars were there to light a person's way. Darkness gathered in every crevice, every corner, waiting to swallow something in it's frightening, eerie way. The girl with green eyes stood under a tall, wide tree, easily being hidden underneath the large and green branches that hung so low to the ground. After escaping from the prisoner camp, the girl had come here. Her heart pounded lightly in her chest in anticipation as she quickly looked through the thick leaves and branches to see if anyone was approaching.

Nothing was coming, luckily for her.

  


She then ran as fast as she could, stumbling and tripping along the way. But she just had to get away from that horrid, dreaded place. She just HAD to. For a long while, she ran and ran until she was tired, then limply fell onto her face when she couldn't run another step. Tears poured down her fair cheeks as she lay there, softly crying until there sound of voices came her way. Then, she got up as fast as she could, and ran, blinded by the warm tears, unconsciously stumbling down a dark, deep hole. She fell and fell, until it seemed like an eternity had passed. Or maybe, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Either way, her mind went black not too long after.

When the girl woke, she was in a dark place. It felt like a void, being so black that she couldn't see anything, and she started weeping. 

"Why do I get myself into these things! Why!?" she sobbed as quietly as possible.

Not even a second has passed after she had said that, when a red light suddenly beamed on. It was small, and faint, but a light . . . nonetheless. Almost as if something had been calling her, the girl walked down the hallway, which the light had revealed. After a long time, the girl came across a room, and her eyes quickly searched it in wonderment. The room was filled with two capsules that were attached to cords that ran along the ceiling. Some of the cords ran to a control panel, which was on a platform, in front of the capsules. One of the capsules, the smaller one, was broken, giving the girl a sudden chill. What had been in the capsule? And where was it now?

 "Now what could that be?" She wondered aloud as she walked across the room to the control panel, letting her curiosity lead her. "I bet this controls the capsules. I wonder what this button does?" The girl asked herself, brushing her small hand across the panel. 

Cautiously, she pressed the button on the panel, looking up to see the un-broken capsule being to glow an almost blinding shade of red

Crack.

Suddenly jagged crack-lines began to slowly appear and spread across the surface of the whitish capsule. More cracks sounded before finally a large breaking noise was heard, and the glass shattered. Large billows of black, white, and gray smoke poured out of the capsule in waves, and an eerie shadow came across the wall of smoke. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the gory death of the believed monster. 

But, instead of a menacing, wild monster, a friendly organoid stepped into the light. The organoid was black with green eyes and green markings on its body.

"An organoid? How did you get in there boy?" Asked the girl.

The organoid roared and then ran to the girl's side.

"Oh, you're not a boy. I'm so very sorry. Do you have a name?" The next question was asked, and in return the organoid gave another soft roar.

"Ok, I'll look on you're head. Oh, that marking there says 'Mystic'," She cheerfully commented. "That's a strange marking. I wonder how I understood it…" Pondered she aloud, only to be interrupted by a loud bang. 

The organoid, with her tail, picked the girl up and ran with her out of the room, down a hallway, and out a doorway, until they arrived outside, in the midst of a tall, narrow canyon. Faint voices suddenly arose in the distance, and the girl hid in one of the many bushes along the sides of the canyon walls. The organoid put it's boosters on and hovered up to a crevice about eight feet off the ground, then also hid. As the moments passed, the voices became less faint, and then easily distinguishable. There was two men, and a young woman from what the girl could tell.

"Why here Hiltz? I just don't understand…" Ryss asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Because this is the best place to come in case of spies, Ryss." Hiltz answered back, with an even bigger tone of irritation.

Raven just shook his head and walked ahead. Hiltz had wanted to take refuge in a cave that was in the canyon up ahead, and of course Raven disagreed. Something about this place gave Raven the chills. Just like a canyon not too far from here. Just then, a muffled, beeping noise came from Raven's pocket. He took a small rectangular device out of its restraint, and quickly pressed a button that was on it.

"Raven, are you there?" A voice asked, and then an image appeared on a little hologram that projected from the device. The image was of a guard from the prisoner camp.

"Yes, I'm here. Why are you bothering me at this moment? I'm busy, can't you see?" Raven questioned with disgust.

"I'm sorry master Raven, but I'm alerting everyone in the area there is an escaped prisoner. It's a--" The guard tried to finish only to be cut off. 

  


The device started flickering and then went out. Raven sighed, being very miffed at the moment, with two bickering companions and the communications out.

"Hiltz this is not the best place to camp tonight. There's an energy in the air that just wiped out all communications. I've experienced this before." He told Hiltz, but by then, they were already in the midst of the vast canyons. 

"We better go back. Our zoids might…" Raven stopped when he heard a small, quiet voice nearby.

 It was muffled, so he couldn't make out the words the voice was saying. But, it did sound like it was crying. The three and their organoids quietly walked around the corner and found a huge bush. In front of the bush stood a very protective and angered black and green organoid. 

The organoid had green markings on its body and was growling at the three intruders. Raven walked over toward it and the organoid tried to stop him. Shadow, at that instant, leaped over Raven and started fighting with the other organoid. Specular and Ambient also jumped in to the dog pile. 

Raven now didn't hear anything, but he still thought the voice had come from behind the bush. He walked over, and brushed aside the branches, revealing the girl with black hair and green eyes. 

She looked up with a face that expressed fear and surprise, and she cried out,

"Please don't make it painful! Make it short and quick." At the response to what had happened, Raven's eyes widened in surprise. What had happened to the girl? He knew that the camps were harsh . . .

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Raven said with sympathy in his voice, something that rarely came from him. As the girl looked up, their eyes locked for a moment, and both gazed in silence. Suddenly, the girl fainted, and Raven knelt next to her, gently catching her in his arms.

"This is the prisoner the guard was talking about earlier." He said told Hiltz, and Ryss, a soft expression washing over his face.

Something seemed to draw Raven's hand to the girl's cheek, and he gently caressed her fair cheek. When the organoids realized that their fighting was futile, they stopped and stared at Raven and the girl, then all three crowded around the couple. Mystic, the black and green organoid, pushed her way through the others to get to her new master. 

As soon as Mystic reached her, Hiltz declared with a snicker, 

"Let's take the bitch back to the camp or get rid of her. Then we'll take the organoid and destroy it, or give it to Prozen."

"NO! I can't let you do that!" Raven hollered as he turned towards Hiltz and clutched the girl to his chest protectively. Mystic growled as well, glaring at the redhead. Shadow stared at first in confusion, then turned and glared at Hiltz as well.

"Raven are you alright?" asked Ryss, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Raven, you are one sad strange kid." Hiltz remarked with a vile look across his face.

"She just looks so…oh never mind. Just don't hurt her. Let me take her back to the zoids and let's make camp for the night. We'll figure out what to do with her there." Raven sighed as he scooped the girl up in his arms and started walking out to the zoids.


	2. Confusion

Just outside the large, rising canyons, was where the now-foursome and their organoids were camping. Ryss and Hiltz were setting up a fire to warm themselves, and Raven was just placing the girl on the ground. He took his cloak off and set it down, making sure it was large enough to not only keep her from getting dirty, but also could soften the hard ground for her. Gently, he set her on it, then looked towards his black organoid.

"Shadow, get my blanket out of the box in the Genobreaker," he ordered Shadow, and then stared at the black and green organoid for a moment.

"I suppose you are this girl's organoid," Raven wondered aloud, tilting his head curiously.

Mystic nodded her head and looked back down at the girl affectionately, almost motherly. Shadow returned with the blanket, quickly, and handed it to Raven. Raven took the blanket without hesitation, and wrapped it around the girl, snuggly, making sure it would keep her warm.

An hour or so later, Hiltz and Ryss sat at the fire they had just made, both pondering over Raven's recent actions. 

"Hiltz, he's getting soft on us," stated the puzzled Ryss, giving an odd glare towards her redheaded companion, who sat just across from her, on the other side of the blazing, dancing fire.

"I do not know, Ryss. He was so much stronger and ruthless, even when we met back up with him," Hiltz answered, bewildered at what was going through the younger man's mind at this moment.

  


ADVANCE \d4"He's been by her side for an hour now. What is he thinking? " Ryss was cut off by Hiltz's cold stare and harsh interruption of a comment made by none other than Hiltz.

"No. His heart is to hardened to be in that state," Said the man, a brooding look coming over him, taking the place of his puzzled expression. His response from Ryss was a stare towards the ground. Specular gently nudged her mistress compassionately.  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a long while now, Raven had been sleeping, having dozed off while watching over the 'prisoner' of his. He only awoke by a slight shuffling noise, and a quiet brush of clothing. His eyes opened, and then widened when he realized something. The cloak, which he had laid the girl on, was now covering him. He sat up and stared around for a moment. It was still early in the morning, before the first rays of light would begin to beam over the horizon. Raven looked toward the fire, and there she was, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, with the blanket rapped around her.

That black and green organoid was sitting next to her, and both were just staring down, emptiness etching their features. After throwing the cloak off and staring for a moment, Raven stood and walked towards the girl. 

"May I sit next to you?" he asked when he stood next to her, compassion lacing his usually stern and proud voice. The girl responded with a modest nod, studying Raven for a moment before looking back towards the ground.

"What's your name?" inquired Raven, looking forward toward the fire, trying not to look to interested in her.

"My name is Raena, or that's the name they gave me. Most people call me Rae," the girl answered, still looking forward, also trying not to look too interested. Or maybe she was just lost in thought....

"Is this your organoid?" Raven asked, this time giving a studious glance towards the green and black organoid.

"No, I had just found her before you came across me. May I ask what your name might be?" Raena replied, continuing to study the ground intensely.

"I am called Raven, and that black organoid over there is Shadow. He was given to me," Raven commented, motioning towards Shadow, who was now awake and coming towards the three.

"Who are those other people?" asked Rae politely, glancing towards the sleeping Hiltz and Ryss. They had positioned themselves on the other side of the fire, and were snuggly wrapped in blankets of their own. 

"The girl is Ryss and her organoid is Specular, the blue one. Hiltz is the man, his organoid is the red one, Ambient," answered Raven, now looking at Rae.

"Oh," was the only reply of the quiet girl.

"Why were you in that bush, where I found you?" Raven questioned, finally getting his thoughts out. He had been pondering over why she had been hiding in the bush with such fright.

ADVANCE \d4"I was hiding. I didn't want to go back to prison -- " The girl began, only to stop herself, at realization that she probably would have been better off not mentioning the prison.  "Oh! I shouldn't have said that! Please don't take me back to the prison!!!" 

Panicking, the girl first looked forward, then to Raven, gazing into his eyes as a tear formed, then ran down her cheek. That single tear seemed to move something inside of Raven. It mattered not if it was the way it glistened so brightly in the firelight, or how deeply sorrowful it made this beautiful young girl look… But it certainly had it's affect.  

Rae buried her face in her hands, to hide the tears, which were beginning to come in full. Suddenly Raven felt another strong feeling arise in him. This one he knew what it was. It was sorrow. . . And how he despised it.

_::I WILL not soften to this invasive feeling. I have a mission and cannot allow flaws.:: _He kept thinking over and over to himself for a moment, trying to force the feelings and emotions out of himself.

"I -- I do not know what to do with you. We will see," he stated, a sudden roughness and irritation returning to his voice, taking over his recent compassion. 

  


ADVANCE \d4He looked away, his expression changing from kindness to hatred, along with his voice, entire presence. Before anything else happened, he stood and walked away, scowling again like he had done so much, and so often before.

Just then, the sun peeked over the horizon. Rae and Raven had been too engrossed in their conversation to notice it creeping up slowly upon them. Ryss stretched and yawned, rising with the sun like usual. Hiltz also sat up, keeping a silent fact to himself: he had been listened to Rae and Raven the whole time. 

Raven hopped into his genobreaker and called out, "Everyone get up. It's time to leave. Prozen will want us to accomplish this as fast as possible!"

Ryss scambled to her feet, quickly, and then hurried to put the fire out. Hiltz stood up and nodded his head in approval, also made his way to his own zoid: the Death Sting. 

After Ryss put out the fire, she grabbed Rae by the hand and shouted to Raven and Hiltz, "What are we going to do with the girl!?"

"The _girl_ has a name you know. We're keeping her until Prozen tells us what to do with her," was Raven's answer as he closed the cockpit door and got ready to leave.

"Looks like you're coming with us. You'll come in my zoid for now. You're organoid can run along side us," Ryss sharply told the girl, taking her hand and leading her to her blue genosaur.

Rae looked down and just nodded her head, thinking she was blessed that she didn't have to go back to prison. Ryss helped her climb into the cockpit and Rae took a small seat behind Ryss's. As Ryss sat down, the cockpit door began to slowly close, and she initiated the zoid to follow Raven and Hiltz, who were already on their way.

"What is your name, how old are you, and where did you come from? I should at least know this information about one of our prisoners," Ryss asked with a rough tone, but a hint of friendliness and concern was evident.

"My name is Rae. I do not know how old I am. People that were in charge of the prisoner center found me in a capsule, or so they say," Rae started, but stopped abruptly, a strange look washing over her face.

"Oh. Why did they take you prisoner I wonder. . .?" Ryss softly questioned, staring at her controls.

"They needed me for research. They wouldn't tell me for what, though…" Rae replied, her voice trailing off as she went into deep thought. Ryss continued to stare, trying to pretend she didn't care.

_::I wonder. No, she couldn't be. I highly... but why would she tell me about a capsule...::_

ADVANCE \d4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mid-day the group stopped for a sort of pit-stop, getting out and stretching their legs. Large canyons surrounded them, rising out of the flat sands for miles and miles. Raven and Hiltz had been standing, waiting for Ryss to catch up, her zoid being slower than theirs. When Ryss hopped out, then Rae, Raven just had to catch a glimpse of her, to make sure she was alright. The affect of the sun's rays shone on the ebonhaired girl's face made Raven want to melt. Of course, his mind was too stubborn to conform with his heart, and he only scowled. When Rae looked over to see Raven scowling at her, she immediately looked away with a soft sigh. 

Raven trudged off, trying to avoid the curious look from Hiltz, and the jealous glare from Ryss. After he was out of ear-shot, he turned around the his organoid who'd followed him. Shadow was always loyal. . . Maybe too much so for his own good. Although, sometimes Raven knew that Shadow had a mind of his own, and an agenda of his own to pursue. 

"Shadow. What's wrong with me. I can't stand this!" the young warrior asked his organoid, who in return made a soft roaring noise. 

::Rrrrr:: (You're in love, admit it!)

ADVANCE \d4"NO! I am not! Do not speak of such things!" he shouted back, blushing, and getting a mortified look on his face.

The orgnanoid just shook it's head and stared at him, grinning (can organoids grin?). Shadow was beginning to get on his nerves with this whole love thing. A feeling crept up on Raven again, the one where he knew someone was watching him. He turned his head to see Ryss gazing at him in silent adoration.

  


ADVANCE \d4"Must she stare at me?" Raven sighed. "It makes me so nervous!"

After a few moments, Hiltz had the group move to on top of one of the giant cliffs, and there they all sat and waited for what Hiltz had planned. According to Ryss, they were waiting for a special force sent out by the Empire, known as "The Chronos Force." Presumably they were going to meet with some top officials on an important matter of some sort, in a fortress that they could see well from where they waited. 

Rae sat away from all the others, sulking as usual. Her emerald eyes seemed distant and far, lost in her thoughts of much.  

"Mystic, why do they hate me? Why does everyone hate me?" she asked her loyal companion, who was of course standing by her side. Mystic gazed at the distressed girl with much compassion, and sighed as she nudged her lovingly. 

"I see that the organoid has grown quite fond of you," said an arrogant and rough voice from behind her. Rae turned around to face the malicing, mischievous grin from Hiltz.

"What are we doing here Hiltz?" Rae asked as she studied the odd glint in his fiery eyes. 

"Wait and see," was the cold reply of Hiltz, who then turned around and walked off.

Rae looked down again, drowning herself in the sea of her thoughts. 

"They're up to no good. I know that much," Mumbled she, with disgust and defiance. Hiltz was definitely someone that loved to torture. . . And Ryss also. Especially with the mind. . . And both were very cunning. Raven. . . Raven was a different story. She really thought he might have some good in him. Well, Ryss too, but she was so hard to look into. 

Another moment passed before Rae stood to her feet, and with Mystic at her heels, walked off to find Raven. She found him sitting near the edge of a cliff, alone with Shadow.

"Raven, what are you going to do here?" Rae questioned, standing in front of Raven with her hands on her hips.

Raven looked up, and slowly his lips upturned into a vile smirk. They parted only to released a laugh, pleased at her annoyance.

"You will find out soon enough." Raven answered mischievously, the got to his feet and glared at Rae. Shadow stirred from his spot to stand by Raven's side, giving the girl a sighing shrug. Raven mumbled something under his breath as he walked off, Shadow at his heels.

"OH! He's so rude and arrogant!" the bothered Rae said with an irritated tone, almost on the verge of frusterated tears. Mystic gave a sigh, shaking her head. "Why do you avoid me? Why do all of you avoid me?" Her voice asked quietly, crying with loneliness and sorrow.

Raven only walked on, pretending to ignore the girl. Only his heart was aching for her, noting the tender, bitter-sweet her voice took on out of emotional pain.

"RAVEN!" Rae shouted, loud enough for her plea to be heard echoing off of the surrounding canyons. This time, Raven stopped.

"I have told you before not to talk to me. You will find out what we are doing in a day! Then we might make use of you and maybe you will be worth something to us." Raven replied, facing ahead with his eyes closed, an evil smirk planted in his lips, and his arms folded across his chest with arrogant pride.

A crystalline tear formed, and slowly ran down Rae's cheek. She shook her head, rubbing the tear away from herself, and walking off to be in the cool shade of the Deathsting. Mystic glared at Raven and ran to catch up with her mistress, raging at Raven's pride, and how it caused Rae much pain.

After a second, Raven permitted himself to turn his head, and look towards Rae. She was now sitting against on the zoid's legs, and had hugged her knees to her chest, forming herself into a ball. Her trembling hinted at her sobbing. His heart ached so bad. Why had he been such a bastard to the poor girl? For the moment, he had to go and think somewhere. Somewhere that his thoughts wouldn't be interrupted by a scheming Hiltz, or a drooling Ryss. . . Or even the beautiful prisoner of theirs.   
  
The raven-haired boy sighed, looking up at his Genobreaker in awe, silently adoring it. After-all, it _was_ his zoid, and he was one with it by now. That's where he would go. He would go off somewhere for a while and think. . . Quickly and discretely, he hopped into his zoid and took off, even leaving his loyal Shadow behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the morn of the following day, Raven came back from his thinking, and landed his Genobreaker near the Deathsting. His eyes searched busily for the ever-sad Rae, and quickly spotted her laying a little way away from the sleeping Ryss. Hiltz wasn't too far, gazing out upon the rising-sun. But Raven's eyes quickly averted to Rae, who was just now stirring. The newly-born rays of the bright sun lit her pale face up, bringing the most ethereal beauty about her. Raven's eyes softened as he gazed upon her in wonderment.

"Raven! What the hell are you doing?" shouted a perplexed Hiltz, now glaring at him from below. Raven, in response, shook his head, hopped off of his zoid, and walked past Hiltz with not so much as a word. 

Hiltz growled, but immediately stopped when he heard a slight noise coming from the distance. His ears perked and he turned his head. Slowly, a menacing smirk played his lips.

"They're hear. . ." his voice taunted eerily, and Ryss came to his side, just having woken. Rae was also up by now, and near the duo of evil.

"What is that?" she asked softly, studying the small force of zoids.

"_That_ is the Chronos Force. _That_ is who we're targeting." Informed Ryss. 

"Oh, what do you mean by _'targeting'_?" inquired the girl with concern noticeable in her green eyes.

"We will do away with them. _Kill them. First them, then the _Guardian Force_." Ryss spat the words _Gardian Force_ out like a detestable poison._

"Are they evil?" was Rae's next question. Ryss's laughter began, and she howled at the girl's innocent question.

"They're about as innocent and 'good' as they get. That's the main reason we're exterminating them. They're always interfering with our plans." She said after containing her laughter.

"What kind of plans do you make?" another innocent question.

"Well, Hiltz wants to wipe out everyone who is weak. Raven wants to make sure every zoid on Zi is done with. I just want to bring suffering to the entire planet of aliens that have invaded the precious planet of Zi, home of the Ancient Zoidians." Apparent irritation was growing in Ryss's voice.

"Oh. Why?" Blinked Rae, her mind not fully comprehending as to _why _someone would want to do those things.

"Ooooo! Just shut up!" Ryss finally yelled at the girl with extreme aggravation, and her eyes blazing with disgust.

Rae looked down and squeezed her eyes shut, wincing at the manner of Ryss's voice. They all seemed to yell at her more than enough. . . Maybe it was enough. Maybe it _wasn't_ enough. 

"Alright. Time to slaughter!" Hiltz's voice implied extreme pleasure, making Rae's mind want to hurl. What was with these people? Why did they enjoy pain so much? Rae's face suddenly became evidently filled with concern. Something suddenly turned a light on in her mind, and her eyes widened.

She rushed over toward the Death Sting and shouted, "You can't do this! It's insane and wicked!"

Hiltz didn't listen, and instead shut the cockpit door to the giant scorpion-zoid. Ryss was already in her zoid and Raven was headed toward his. Rae raced toward Raven and grabbed his arm, clinging on as if for dear-life.

"NO! Do not do this!" she frantically demanded, tears starting to form and run down her cheeks

"And what makes you think I won't? Huh?" Raven smartly asked.


	3. Tears of Utter Chaos

"And how do you think you'll stop me?" Raven repeated himself as the girl just shook her head.

"This is not right! You'll be killing innocent people! What have they done to you now?" was the reply of the furious Rae.                         

"I don't have time for this!" Raven turned, ignoring her as he shouted back to her, then he hopped in his GenoBreaker. Rae hurried to catch his arm before he too, joined Hiltz, and as she reached out to grab him, he jumped out of her reach. She fell flat on her face with a raging whimper.

"Don't do it!" a last plea was made just as Raven's cockpit door closed, sealing her voice out. Raven's mind refused to be moved by her words, and he immediately went to work in mobilizing his zoid.

"Shadow come on," he commanded his organoid. Shadow was currently gazing at the ebonhaired girl, still laying on the ground, suppressing a sob that tempted her so. At his master's demand, the black organoid made a grumbling noise, and began to walk towards the large Genobreaker, scowling. Raven was being too cruel to her. . . This wasn't right!

"Shadow come now! Don't tell me you feel sorry for HER!" Raven mentally growled, and the organoid immediately obeyed. Shadow quickly rocketed off into the sky in a beam of bright white light, and fused with the Genobreaker, roaring as he did.

::GRRR!:: (She's sad! You bastard! You made her cry!)

"I don't care if she's sad. I have a job to do. Several, actually. When we've done our duties to Prozen, I have a score to settle with someone," Raven mischievously declared, making sure his eyes avoided the girl below him.

"Raven, where the heck are you?" came a voice, then a screen appeared in front of him, of the blue haired mind-reader known as Ryss.

"I am coming. You're impatient," was Raven's dry return, beginning to pilot his Genobreaker. It soared off over the valley, silently and stealthily keeping along the ridges, as not to draw attention to itself. As he got farther away, his eyes were drawn backwards, to Rae, who was now getting to her feet.

  


::Roar!:: (Haha. You just HAD to look at her didn't you?) came from the zoid core of the genobreaker. Much to Raven's luck, not a single soul could heard it, save him.

"Shut up Shadow. I was making sure the boosters didn't damage the camp!" Raven growled back at his organoid, clenching a control stick in his fists rather tightly.

::Rehhee:: (Yeah right. Whatever.) came Shadow's reply.

Raven ignored the organoid from that point on, maneuvering his large zoid towards a base that blended well into the side of the canyons. People poured out of the zoids, ready for a meeting of some sorts. Zoids of all sorts and people from both the Republic and the Empire were there, most likely on a treaty-renewal convention.   
  
Out of nowhere came the red demon-organoid, and immediately began to terrorize the crowds. Ambient swiftly knocked several people off of the ledge of the base, causing them to fall to a blood-curdling death below. Raven's eyes quickly caught Ryss's Genosaur above the canyons, and Hiltz's Deathsting on the ground.

"He always beats me to it," Raven sighed as he started charging his particle cannon. This time he would win Hiltz's little competition.

"Ha! So long pathetic fools!" he shouted carelessly as the blinding light of the particle beams swept over the side of the cliffs. Once the beam dissipated, nothing was left of the base, save a few burnt zoids, and half of the canyon-side was gone. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rae had been watching the Genobreaker with horror. At the sight of so many going, she was shocked beyond terror. Raven, the one she had thought may have a heart, was killing so many people and zoids. 

As the ray of light faded, Rae saw nothing left save a zoid far down in the valley. Everything, and everyone, was gone.  Soon enough, the genosaur flew back to the camp which Rae was at, and the cockpit door opened. Ryss hopped out as the Deathsting crawled over the edge, and the Genobreaker landed. 

"See what we do now?" asked Ryss haughtily, hands on hips and grinning disturbingly. The girl only stared back, unable to speak or even think anymore. A malicing laugh sounded from behind, and Rae turned just ever so slightly to see a pleasurable, evil grin plastered on Hiltz's face.

"The weak will perish," was all he said as he turned around and started walking toward their camp with Ambient tagging along behind. Just as he had done this, Raven had jumped out of his zoids and walked up to Rae.

"I told you no one could stop me," his voice was more satisfied than necessary, like a child who had just won an argument it resembled. Rae's emerald eyes stared deeply into his, so lost and scared she couldn't even comprehend it. Sorrow, anger, helplessness, pain, and criticism, all in my set of eyes. She gently shook her head, and turned away and left. Raven's proud expression turned into a look of fierce anger, not at her, but at his own feeling.

"I will not tolerate a nuisance such as this feeling," he whispered so softly only his Shadow could hear.

::RRrrr:: (Why do I even bother? You need to get a life Raven.) sighed Shadow, shaking his dragon-like head. Raven glared at Shadow and walked off, the opposite direction of the camp. He had to think again. . . 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rae was now almost at the bottom of the large valley, stumbling over some rocks, tripping on another. She was headed for the trashed zoid. Now that she was closer, she could smell burnt metal and rubber, and something else she didn't even want to know what it was. The zoid was turned on it's side, and the cock-pit was slightly ajar. Out of the  small crack hung a pale, bloody hand, dangling for all the observe. 

Out of sheer curiosity, Rae walked over and forced the cock-pit all the way open, causing a man's dead body to fall out. In surprise, Rae jumped aside, giving a soft squeal. The body fell limply to the ground, landing on it's back, the faces staring eerily at her. Brown, matted hair framed his frozen face, and blue eyes gleamed dully, lifeless and devoid. Rae knelt next to him, gently brushing his hair from his face.

"I can't believe someone would do this to innocent people," Rae thought aloud as a tear rolled down her cheek and then dropped onto the man's empty face. Her eyes caught something she hadn't noticed before, a small note-book tucked preciously under the man's arms. 

"What's this?" she asked herself, Mystic watching over her back, and gently took the small book from him.

She opened the book to the first page and read it:

  


My dear Melanie, how are you and little Cody doing? I hope and pray you two are doing well. I will be coming home in two days, after I go to a special meeting in the Kaeni Canyons. I have a special something for you and Cody for when I come back. I love you dearly, my sweet. Give my boy Cody a hug for me and tell him I'm very proud of him.

Love, Your Reiner 

At reading the last word, a small photograph fell slowly to her  lap, and she gently picked it up and studied it. The man was in it, holding a little boy on his shoulders, about five or six. Next to him was a pretty young woman, with blonde hair and brown eyes. They were all smiling and seemed to be very happy.

After reading the letter and seeing the pictures, Rae burst into tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you let me deal with any of it?" question a very agitated Ryss. She was on the verge of pulling her short blue hair from he scalp and screaming at Raven. What was he thinking, anyways? Hadn't they told him the plan?

Raven walked away from the girl, a scowl in his brows, and annoyance seeming to ooze from her very being. That was Raven, alright. Always proud, cocky, and very annoyed.

"Raven, why did you destroy it by yourself. I was supposed to take out the base and you the zoids," Hiltz inquired as he walked up to Raven, also very furious at the cocky warior. Raven's eyebrows arched and his eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"Why would I tell you?" he asked staring straight into Hiltz face, with one of the most intimidating faces possible. Hiltz started laughing, amused at the boy's behavior. Maybe he hasn't taken too big a fancy to the girl, and therefore wasn't being affected by her. . ?

"You were trying to prove something weren't you?" he asked, still wickedly laughing.

"And what if I was?" Raven coldly replied, his eyes even narrower, violet beams of pure rancor seething from within.

"I knew it. You like that Rae girl don't you?" Ryss asked worriedly, nervously running her slender hand through her blue locks.

"HA! No way!" Raven shouted, turning and trudging towards the Genosaur. That seemed to be his quiet place lately. . .

"Then what were you doing, if you weren't showing off?!" Ryss called back, running after him, frowning with immense concern.

"I was proving to everyone here I'm no push-over and that I will do as I please," Raven finished, not giving a motion so much as a twitch of a hand Ryss's way.

"Then why didn't you make sure that you destroyed them -- " 

"NO MORE!" Raven, who was now standing under his zoid, waved his hand, dismissing any farther arguments, and then climbed into his zoid.

"I'm going to kill that Rae. She is soooo softening Raven's heart," Ryss declared with annoyance, as Hiltz's vile laughter sounded again behind her.

"You're jealous!" his laughter continued, almost enough to drive Ryss insane this time. Her piercing eyes gave him a scowling deathglare as the sound of the Genobreaker taking off was heard behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

On a mound of dirt so lovingly made, stood Rae, just before a crudely fastened wooden cross made of sticks. In her arms she held the note-book so dearly, and the photo tucked safely inside. The wind gently blew her black curls about, causing them to ever so gently brush her face. 

"I will find his wife," quietly Rae whispered, gazing up at the azure skies as saline tears ran gently down her fair cheek. 

By her side, stood her loyal companion, Mystic, with her head hanging low from the weight of grief. The two were very much alike, both very empathic and protective of their beliefs. After a few solemn moments, the noise of rocket boosters were heard in the distance, and they slowly grew until Rae knew what was just  behind her. Soon, the three zoids owned by  her 'keepers' were landing in front of her, and the cock-pit door to the Genosaur opened, and Raven peeked out.

"Get in Rae," he commanded loudly, causing Rae to glance upwards. Their eyes locked for a mere second, her expression that of one deeply wounded.

"I said to get in!" he shouted a second time, this time standing up. Slowly, Rae lifted her head, and gazed a moment at Raven, then made her way to the large zoid's side.  Raven climbed down onto the top of the zoid's leg, then a small flat surface just under it. From there, he reached down, just able to grab hold of Rae's arm, and lift her onto in. 

"Here," he murmured as Rae took his offer, and was helped up next to Raven. Before Raven could even blink, Rae had lost her footing, and he gently held onto her. "What out, it's slick," he said softly, still holding on to the girl.

Rae stood there a moment, surprised at the gentleness of Raven's assistance. Her cheeks tainted a rosy pink, ashamed of herself for not being careful. Quickly and swiftly, Raven helped Rae up onto first the leg, and then into the cock-pit, in which he took the pilot's seat in front of Rae once she was safely in.

"Your luck is great," Raven started, beginning to take the zoid up into the air. "Ryss is going to kill you, and I have an extra seat. . ." Rae's eyes and  mind weren't with Raven, however. She stared sadly out towards the horizon, where the sun was setting with a colorful show.

"Maybe I will make you go in her zoid next time then," he coldly remarked when his statement wasn't answered.

"And maybe I want to die," Whispered Rae, softly. Her eyes closed and  Raven heard nothing more uttered from her lips.

Puzzled, Raven shook his head, shunning the strong feelings that were brought forth from just one small glance at the beautiful girl. Why did he feel like this, anyways? Was it because he was attracted to her, or something else?

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here!" called Ryss, who was standing on a elevated table-land that rose out of the large desert.  "That looks like a good place!" her finger pointed towards a large canyon in the distance.  

"Sure, why not?" Hiltz folded his arms across his chest, and shrugged.

Raven was silent, as was Rae. The group was in the middle of a desert wasteland, and they hadn't seen anything except for miles of dirt and sand.

"There's water there," Ryss happily stated as she smiled. Sure enough, a small stream flowed around the canyon, and entered through a small cavern to the depths of the earth.

"Don't go there," Rae told them, coming out of the three-day silence she had been in. The other three and all the organoids looked at her, wondering what had caused her to speak up so suddenly.

"Why?" asked Ryss, a curious tilt to her head.

"It's not safe," Rae answered simply, and then turned around to walk back to the Genobreaker. The others wondered why she was telling them this, and why she had such an odd look in her eyes. Was she really demanding them not to camp there? Hiltz shook his head, paying no heed to the girl's words, and Ryss puzzled over them. Raven remained silent and staring ahead, a distant look on his fair face.

"I'm still going," Hiltz declared, defiance blazing in his eyes.

Soon the three zoids were making their way to the cliffs that Rae had seemed to anxious over, as it was getting dark. Being in the desert around here, with not protection, was a death-wish, or so Raven had heard several times in his life. He had personally never been around this area, and was beginning to grow restless inside. When they reached the canyons, everyone hopped out, and Rae did so also, though reluctantly. 

"Here we are. Doesn't look so dangerous," Ryss mocked Rae, sticking her tongue out then grinning impishly. She loved being right.

"Please let's go," Rae said, a look of sheer horror growing on her soft features. A glint of utter fright radiated from her emerald eyes.

"Aw, is Rae scared?" Hiltz laughed haughtily, shooting Rae a fun-making look. Raven glared defensively at the two, but neither saw it. Hiltz's growing laughter was beginning to annoy him, and his black organoid. Soon, Shadow had had just enough, and with a quick swipe of his large tail, knocked Hiltz into the canyon wall.

"YOU WILL PAY!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the rock-walls in an eerie manner. 

"You shouldn't have done that," Rae said, swallowing. Her eyes were filling with unshed tears as she inched back two steps. Suddenly, the air grew still, and clouds blanketed the sun-set, making the canyon fill with shadows. The sound was no more, and nothing dare break the foreboding silence that threatened so.

  


_Bam! _ the GenoSaur came to life, shooting a laser straight at the party. The noise was soon followed by many other pings and blasts as the genobreaker and deathsting both joined into the chaos, shooting missiles and lasers. All of the organoids fell to the ground, limp, and before anyone knew what was happening, the whole place was showering with dirt and debris everywhere. Rae opened her eyes, feeling an evil presence. 

Rae stood there a moment, wringing her hands in silent anticipation, but she stopped when she caught a shadow moving out of the corner of her eyes.

No, it was darker than a shadow.

"Come out you coward! You're too afraid to face me aren't you?" she screamed above the noise with full force, suddenly turning towards the moving shadow-like figure. The shadow stopped creeping along the walls and came into the open, hissing menacingly.

"You're too afraid to face me alone, so you cheated and used our zoids," she cried with rage and despair. Behind her the zoids were still firing, but strangely enough, they had stopped firing her away. In fact, the whole five-foot diameter around her was clear of any debris or fire. Ryss and Hiltz had ducked into a cavern for cover.

"Rae you're insane! Come here!" hollered Raven, but his attempt was in vain. Rae paid no heed to her captor's plea.

"You're the ones who trespassed on my grounds," the shadow hissed with a voice that could make ever the bravest of brave run away more terrified than a dog in the presence of an abusive master.

"Be gone!" Rae shouted back, a confidence like she had never felt building up inside of her.

"It's mine," answered the shadow, it's eyes blazing with hatred and malice.

"No, it isn't yours. This place belongs to everyone," Rae held her hands out in front of her, her palms facing towards the advancing shadow-creature. "Stay back foul beast!" she cried, her hands beginning to glow an odd blue.

"No," was the final reply of the demonic shadow, his red eyes burning with pure evil, and two void-fangs appeared, dripping with black ooze.

In response, Rae muttered something in a strange language for moment, a soothing presence filling the air. When she opened her eyes again, she hatefully glared at the shadow, and screamed, "I said GO!"and a light appeared around her. It was bluish and glowed brilliantly, causing the shadow to dissipate, shrieking with the most blood-curdling shriek possible. Not a moment later than the shadow completely was gone, the sky returned to a cheery blue, the zoids stopped firing, and the organoids awakened. 

"R-rae?" Raven stuttered, not able to believe his eyes. "Are you--" but before another word was uttered, Rae fell to the ground, unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the midst of her void-captured mind, Rae heard a soft voice calling out to her. She ran towards it, but she could not catch up. Why? Why was it teasing her so? Moments, then an eternity passed, and she still could not even spot the owner of the voice.

Suddenly Rae's eyes opened, and she sat up, remembering everything that had happened earlier.

"Is it gone?!" she panicked, sweat pouring down her fair face.

"Yes, it's gone," a voice beside her stated calmly. Rae turned to see Raven, sitting patiently next to her. On some odd impulse, Rae smiled, glad to see the young man beside her. To the girl's surprise, he gave a faint smile back, tilting his head just slightly, then he stood up. However, the movement caused a sudden streak of blood to run from his forehead, and it was then that Rae noticed the gash in his chest.

  


"You're hurt," quickly standing up, Rae quickly rushed to Raven's side and put a hand gently on his shoulder, turning his head towards her, and looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine," was Raven's answer, his cheeks turning a distinct rosy pink.

"No, you aren't," Rae returned, frowning. 

"I am fine. Leave me alone!" he made it clear he didn't want to deal with her, although the two organoids that were now by their side thought different.  Mystic and Shadow by this time were next to them, giving each-other a satisfied glance.

"No you aren't! Take that shirt off now! Shadow go get some rags, I don't care where from. Mystic, watch Raven while I get water," she started blurting out commands as she hurried off to the Deathsting, which was carrying the water supply.

She returned quickly with some water, and quickly built a fire. Raven was sitting, shirtless, revealing his nicely muscled and bleeding chest. His scowl deepened as she neared, mad at himself for actually listening to her. The young man was quite uncomfortable with the black and green organoid staring at him, practically breathing down his neck. 

"What do you want? Stop staring!" he said, finally yelling out from the frustration that was building inside him. The organoid only continued it's silent stare.

"Oh! Stop it!" he cried again, but wasn't anywhere near getting results.  Shadow soon returned, right then, carrying a small pail of rags.

"Thank-you Shadow," Rae smiled as she took the rag from Shadow, and then grabbed the water off the fire, and took it over to where Raven was brooding. Taking the cloth, she began to clean the wound of a very furious Raven. He turned his face up and away, embarrassed and ashamed. After a moment, he looked down at Rae, who almost done cleaning it. No longer did the angry scowl knead his eyebrows, but a soft, curious, puzzlement graced his handsome face. Why would she be so loving and kind to him, when he had been so rude and selfish to her?

"Do you believe in miracles?" inquired the girl with a sweet voice, continuing wiping the blood away.

"No," Raven stated, his eyes still on the girl. 

Rae looked down, and then put both her hands over the right-side of his chest ,where the wound was. She closed her eyes and then her hands began to glow a soft green, and soon faded away. Quickly, she removed her hands, and there was not a trace left of the wound, even a scare wasn't present. Raven's eyes widened with awe, as he gingerly felt the place where he had been hurt with his hands. Rae stood and walked away, leaving Raven still sitting, with a awe-stricken look on his face. Neither were aware of a certain blue-haired zoidian who'd been eavesdropping.

Raven quickly rose to his feet, rushing towards the edge of the cliff where Rae was now standing. Rae was gazing at the heavenly skies with admiration when Raven came up her, and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I want to thank-you -- for everything you've done today," he whispered softly, his eyes on the sky as well. Just a moment later Rae turned around, silent crystalline tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. 

"I don't know how I did it. . ." her voice trailed off, but she started again as her eyes gazed at the ground. "The shadow, the language, or healing you. . ." Raven had just stood there, wondering what to say to Rae, but his head could think of nothing. 

  
"Rae, I--"

_Crack!_

Suddenly, the very edge of the cliff began to crumble beneath them, and Rae began to fall backwards. A surprise, dazed look washed over her face as she felt herself begin to fall backwards. . .

"No!" Raven shouted as he snatched Rae into his arms, and quickly stepped back several feet. The very edge of the cliff gave way, just that instant, and fell to the ravine below. As the tumbling debris echoed throughout the canyons, Raven stood there, embracing Rae lovingly, holding her so dearly and preciously. Never before had he been so scared for someone. It was so odd. . .  

Finally, he pulled away, brushing a rogue strand on hair from Rae's face, and gazing into her eyes. "Thank-you," Rae managed to say, a look of pure innocence in her eyes. Raven's emotions swam inside him, confusing his mind yet again. He couldn't take this. . .

"Don't expect it next time. I only did that because I wanted to get even," a sudden scowl returned to his brows, and the boy pulled away, and walked off with his arms now crossed and his eyes narrowed. 

"No Ambient. We have to tell Prozen." Hiltz told Ambient. They had been watching the whole thing from behind the Deathsting, just across from where Ryss and Ambient had been observing behind the Genosaur.


	4. Heroes of Old

Raven stood at in the midst of a vast grassland, holding a holographic transmitter in his palms. Again, the group was camping, this time just having entered the vast plains of the Empire. Ryss and Hiltz crowded behind Raven, awaiting for him to contact Prozen, and Rae was sitting quietly on a large log quite a ways away. 

Specular, as always, was faithfully by her mistress?s side, watching curiously as Raven turned the transmitter on. Immediately an image of their leader, Prozen, appeared in front of them. Ambient was off brooding somewhere, and Shadow and Mystic were also by their master and mistress?s sides. 

"What are we to do now Master Prozen?" asked Raven, his brows arched in anticipation.

"I want you to destroy the Sand Colony. It?s a rather large colony, I hope you can handle it," replied Prozen, smirking maliciously. Raven?s brows somehow lowered even more, the smirk irritating him. 

"It?s about twenty miles from the city of Tacknot," he finished, his image standing proudly, almost challengingly.

"I know where it is," Raven grumbled with agitation, almost ready to flip the switch and turn the device off. 

"Then I assume you can do it right this time?" Prozen raised an eyebrow, mockingly.

"I know I can do it right," Raven almost howled at the white-haired man.

"Raven, let me talk to Prozen," Hiltz told Raven, reaching his hand out to grab the transmitter, but Raven threw it at him, stomping away, Ryss slowly following after him Hiltz looked around, a shady look washing over his features. Raven and Ryss had just left, and Rae was too far out of ear-shot. . . Perfect.

"Lord Prozen, so nice to see you again," Hiltz?s sickening sweet voice carrying over the transmitter. 

"Stop kissing-up Hiltz. What is it? I don?t have that much time," Prozen replied, annoyed. His brow raised as he folded his arms across his chest and expressed a yawn, showing his boredom.

"I have a small matter to discuss with you Sire," answered Hiltz, the usual smirk fading from his lips.

"Well, what is it?" the low voice of Prozen hastily replied, waiting for Hiltz?s comments.

"It?s about Raven, Ryss, and a prisoner of ours--"

"Go on," now Prozen was becoming interested, his eyes looking towards Hiltz.

"The hostage of ours came from the prisoner camp where we met. She escaped and I need to know what to do with her," Hiltz reported.

"Raena? Get rid of her," was Prozen?s evil reply as he reached to turn his device off.

"I tried, but Raven won?t have it," Hiltz complained, scowling.

"What? Raven?" surprised, Prozen withdrew his hand, his eyes sparkling with even more curiosity than before.

"Yes. He?s getting very soft on us. I?m pretty sure it?s all because of her," Hiltz?s eyes narrowed, a disgusted scowl embedded in his red brows.

"What?" Prozen almost yelled, a look of anger etching his features.

"He?s always protecting her. Sometimes he does what she tells him to," declared Hiltz, sickened at the thoughts and memories of the past week.

"I don?t get it . . . " Prozen started, his eyes fading as his mind went into deep thought. "With all the current events, as well as those in the past, why is he acting like this? I was sure by now his heart would be so hardened, that he would never love again. . ."

"Well I think someone?s fallen head over heals if you ask me," Hiltz glared toward Rae, and Prozen sighed."I?ve had it with that little brat tagging along, and Ryss is a little love-sick herself," he finished.

"Well Hiltz, you will be separating soon, so don?t worry about it," Prozen said, now tiring of the conversation.

"I will kill her. And if I don?t then Ryss will. I?m sure of it," Hiltz grumbled.

"Well if Rae is any threat to her love then I agree with you," Prozen laughed emptily, his hand reaching for the off-switch again as Hiltz shook his head."I want you to meet me at the old Guylos castle in a month," Prozen said, getting serious again.

"Sure thing," Hiltz responded as the image of Prozen disappeared. He shook his head and looked towards Rae, who was gazing at the night-sky with admiration.

"Come on Rae. We?re leaving and you?re coming with me,," Hiltz declared gruffly as he walked over toward her and grabbed her hand and tugged her with him.

"I know where we?re headed," Rae glared at him as she let him lead her into the tall grass towards the zoids. "You?re going to destroy another place aren?t you?" 

Hiltz laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Raven had been trudging through the long blades of light yellow grass towards his Genobreaker, and of course Ryss had followed closely behind.

"Is Prozen really alive still? After all of that happened?" Ryss continued to ask Raven, still surprised over meeting Prozen again.

"Well what do you think?" Raven turned around and glared at Ryss.

"I don?t know. I thought maybe it could be an imposter. . ." Ryss returned, her voice trailing off as her mind went into thought..

"If it isn?t Prozen then he?s an amazing actor," Raven continued towards his zoid, his scowl deepening.Ryss sighed, shaking her head softly.

::Roar:: (I agree. That?s most definitely Prozen.) Shadow told Raven, catching up to his master?s side.

::Grrr:: (Well what if it isn?t?) Specular argued with Shadow, shooting a glare after him.

Shadow sighed, shaking his head.

The foursome soon came upon their zoids, and Raven climbed into his. Ryss followed suit and climbed into her own.

"I am invading this base Raven sweetie. I?ll screw with their heads a little," Ryss winked at Raven as they closed the cockpits. Raven cringed and quickly looked away as the cockpit shield lowered and he mobilized his zoid.

::Roar:: (She?s persistent isn?t she?) Shadow teased Raven.

"A little too persistent for my likes," Raven said as the Genobreaker started toward the northeast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Van," a sweet young woman asked a young man next to her.

The cheerful blonde young woman wore a white blouse, neatly tucked into a light, short pink skirt. The man she was referring to, Van, wore light gray jeans, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and black boots. Over his long sleeved shirt, he wore a military jacket, un-buttoned at the moment, that had patches and badges, showing his rank as a Lieutenant.

The two were sitting at a table in a coffee shop. The young woman was pouring salt into her coffee as Van was just staring (sweatdropping ^_^) at her. A silverish organoid, whom Van had named Zeke many years before, was standing by their side, also staring curiosly at Fiona.

"Err. . . what is it Fiona?" he asked, still wondering how in the world she drank coffee with loads of salt in it.

"Where did Irvine and Moonbay say they were going?" Fiona giggled.

"Hmm. . . I think they?re going to see where the old Guylos Castle is located," Van said sipping his coffee.

"Oh. Where is Thomas?" Fiona asked, as she had just arrived at the small café and was wondering where everyone was. Van and Zeke were the only to there.

"He went to go work on BIC. . . what else?" Van sighed.

"What about Dr. D?" Fiona?s last inquiry was about the old crazy Republic Doctor that was always working on "amazing" contraptions.

"Uh. . . I don?t know. . . That?s not good," replied Van, a nervous hint to his deep voice.

Fiona chuckled lightly and sipped her coffee. She looked around for a moment, just taking in the peaceful surroundings. It had been a little over two years since the Deathsaur had been defeated. Everything had been peaceful since then, save a few thefts here and there. The Guardian Force hadn?t had much trouble at all in the past year. 

"I wonder what Raven and Ryss are doing. . ." Fiona?s soft melodious voice murmured as she took another sip. Raven and Ryss had disappeared shortly after their great victory, leaving everyone scratching their heads to as where they might have gone. 

"I dunno Fi. Maybe Ryss asked Raven to marry him and they got hitched!" laughed Van, flailing his arm back and accidentally knocking into someone.

"Van! Watch where you?re throwing your arms. You?re so juvenile," a firm yet somewhat boyish voice came from behind Van.

"Thomas!? Fiona smiled as she looked up to see the young blonde rubbing his face, a red spot where Van had just smacked him. He wore a pair of loose, almost puffy gray pants, and a red tunic over it. 

"Hello miss Fiona. How are you today?" Thomas smiled back, his light green eyes sparkling from seeing his love.

"I?m great," her joyful smile made Thomas? heart pound a little harder, and he blushed.

__

Such beauty and grace, he thought. Still, he hadn?t told her how he felt, even over a year after he had met her. Most already knew of his undying love for the sweet girl, but he was so afraid to admit it to her. 

"Well, do you know where Dr. D is? I?m worried," Van furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No, I sure don?t," Thomas took a seat next to Fiona. "I saw him last on the outskirts of town. He had that look on his face again."

"That look? You mean the look he gets when something bad is going to happen?" Van got up. "Maybe I should go find him," and Van disappeared out the door, Zeke following.Fiona and Thomas looked at eachother for a moment, then Fiona picked up the coffee-pot and held it to a cup.

"Want some coffee Thomas? There?s plenty here," she poured the coffee, her pink-red eyes on the task at hand.

"Sure! No salt please," Thomas gave a cute grin and Fiona giggled.

"Alrighty then. What did you find out today about those cities and bases that were being destroyed?" she handed Thomas his cup. Thomas took the coffee and sipped it for a moment, thinking.

"Well, there were traces of charged particle beams," he said, looking down.

"What? I though all the zoids with charged particle weapons were destroyed?" Fiona dropped her spoon she was holding.

"Well, Raven and Ryss still had theirs. . . the cities and bases were completely gone, except for a couple things that didn?t get directly hit. Strong traces of charged particles were found. Unfortunately, all security cameras in that area were destroyed," Thomas put his coffee down, his green eyes dulling in thought.

Fiona just stared out the window for a moment, taking that information in. That meant that a Geno zoid was out there, somewhere. Either that or a new zoid that someone had developed. The former was easier to believe, however, since Raven and Ryss still were out there, somewhere. Fiona didn?t want to believe they were back to their evil ways again. They had just started realizing that those ways didn?t help anything. The young ancient zoidian sighed and got up.

"We must find Irvine and Moonbay," she stated and started walking off.

"Wait, we need to leave a tip. . . I guess I got stuck with the tip," Thomas shook his head as he placed some money on the table and followed Fiona out the door. 

The two started down the busy streets. People were rushing here and there, and they day was quite sunny and hot. The town they were staying at was on the eastern shores of the continent. A refreshing sea-breeze blew through the city and tourists hurried to their events. Colorful flowers bloomed in planters and seagulls cawed as they perched everywhere. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just right outside the old Guylos castle, a young woman was working on a black Lightning Saix. Her black hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a pair of fitted jeans and a red tank. She looked quite occupied until she turned around to a brown haired man with spikey hair and a patch on his left eye. He was sitting quite comfortably against the wall of the castle, wearing a pair of loose gray pants and a dirty shirt he?d thrown on that morning.

"Hey Irvine! Would?ya stop fooling around and help me here?" the young woman complained, quite annoyed. 

"Yeah yeah. Whatever Moonbay," Irvine, the young man, shrugged and stood up.

"AH! I swear you do _nothing_ to help," Moonbay?s eyebrow slightly twitched. "You?re such a lazy bum."

"Yeah, but what?re you going to do about it," Irvine laughed as he walked over the Moonbay and stood next to her.

"Nothing, I guess," Moonbay groaned and began to work again, tweaking the parts a little. "You?re impossible."

"Heh heh. . . I know," Irvine grinned as Moonbay stood up, looked at him, and rolled her eyes. "Ya know, I like it when a woman gets annoyed. . ."

  
"Oh zip it Irvine," The young woman glared, then went back to work as Irvine laughed, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Moonbay! Irvine!" a voice called from somewhere around the corner. Moonbay and Irvine looked around to see Fiona and Thomas running into their view. "Something. . . is going to happen!" Fiona was quite out of breath, and had an extremely worried look on her face. 

"What is it Fi?" Moonbay asked, stopping the girl before she got any more out of breath. 

As Fiona caught her breath, she pointed towards Thomas, who?d just caught up with her. Thomas looked at Moonbay, then Irvine, who had just come up behind Moonbay to see what Fiona?s problem was.

"What is it Thomas?" Moonbay asked again, this time a lot more worriedly than before. Her brows were furrowed in an anxious position.

"Well, there were traces of charged particl-" the blonde warrior began, only to be interrupted by a loud, happy, and distant laugh. Irvine?s eyebrow was currently twitching, which only meant one thing. . .

"Dr. D," they all said in unison, closing their eyes and awaiting the Dr.?s newest "grand" entrance. 

"Hahaha!" came a maniacal laugh, and in soared the Dr. on rocket-packs. He flew around for a moment, making twists, loops, and other daring tricks in the air. "Look! BWAHAHA! I?m a GENIUS I tell ya!" he called, looking back at the group who was just shaking their heads.

  
_Whack!_

Dr. D. Had crashed into a wall while looking backwards to the others. He gently slid down the wall, whimpering in pain.

"I told you, you shouldn?t do that kind of stunt!" Irivine grumbled, eyes still closed and his left eyebrow still twitching out of agitation. 

"Oh be quiet," Dr. D. had already gotten to his feet, and was dusting himself off.

"That?s just not natural. . ." Moonbay and Fiona both murmured together, blinking in amazement. 

Thomas was staring wide-eyed. "Are, you alright Dr. D?" he asked sympathetically.

"Fine! Just fine! Stop worrying about me and tell them what you found out!" the Dr. fussed, beginning to repair his now-broken jet pack. The group looked back towards Thomas with wondering eyes. 

"Well, there was traces of charged parti-" this time, Thomas?s interruption was a young man?s voice calling out Fiona?s name. It was Van?s voice. The cocky, black-haired pilot of the blue Blade Liger. . . The one who?d defeated the fake DeathSaur, as well as the Deathsting and with help, the real DeathSaur. 

"Fiiioooooonaaaaa!" was called again, and a roar from his companion Zeke followed. It continued again directly after, and Fiona laughed. 

"It?s Van!" she smiled. "I guess he?s looking for me now." 

By this point, Thomas was getting quite angry with all the interruptions going on. He was tapping his foot impatiently with his head tilted in an arrogant manner. 

"Oh Thomas, settle down," the pretty blonde ancient zoidian rested her small, pale hand on the irate pilot?s shoulder. Thomas immediately blushed and quit what he had formerly been doing.

"Yes, my love," he sighed as she walked off towards Van to greet him. His pale, lime green eyes were filled with sorrow and despair now. Irvine put a hand on Thomas? shoulder.

  
"Hey man, don?t worry about it," he gave the pilot?s shoulder a pat. Thomas gave a louder, and an even more sad sigh than before, which contained a small whimper this time around. 

"Ahh, now Thomas," now Moonbay was feeling sad for the love-stricken young man. They all believed Fiona had given her heart to Van. . .

"Van! Thomas has something to tell all of us," Fiona took the raven-haired warrior?s hand, and tugged him next to the others, Zeke at his heals. Van was scratching his head in thought.

"Like what?" he asked, obviously oblivious to what Thomas had to say. 

Van had been vacationing lately, and had missed the recent happenings. Fiona and Thomas had stayed on duty, and learned of the crisis of the whole base being annihilated. The blonde pilot and his DiBison, BIC, had gone out to investigate, and come back only to find Fiona had gone out to lunch with Van, only two days before this one. The two blondes had gotten quite close as friends while Van had been gone, and Thomas was beginning to think their closeness was going to change, now that Van was back in the picture.

"Well, if I could finally speak without being interrupted. . . I COULD TELL YOU," Thomas glared at Van. The young man blinked, wondering what Thomas? problem was today. He always seemed to have one, at least with him. Van just shrugged it off. 

"Fine then, speak boy," Van snapped back with a grin, only to receive an even more furious glare from Thomas. 

Thomas shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, muttering something about cocky punks. Finally he looked back at everyone, including Zeke, who were looking at him with very interested stares. Fiona was looking down, waiting for Thomas to brief them on what they?d discovered. 

"Alright, well. . .over the past month, while Van was slacking off. . ." Thomas began only to be stopped by Van yet again.

"Hey a minute! Wait! I was given vacation time! I havn?t had one in a year!!!" Van growled, defending himself.

"And Moonbay and Irvine were out working, me and Fiona were still on duty at the base. Well, there suddenly were several reports of entire cities, towns, and bases being destroyed. But no one had survived to tell about it. Passerby?s had seen it and reported in. Fiona and I worked for a while on information, and I finally went out to go check to see what had happened. I took a scanner with me and found traces of charged particle beams," he finished, all around him now silent. Even Zeke had discontinued his wagging of his large, silver tail.

"But, there weren?t _any_ other zoids that had that capability. We made sure of it," Moonbay whispered with horror.

"That can mean only one thing," Van looked around this group. 

The names hadn?t needed to be mentioned. They all knew the only two that had access to any zoid with particle weapons, were Ryss and Raven: the only two with particle-weaponed zoids that had survived after the whole Genosaur incident. 

"Looks like you two?ve been busy," Irvine added, looking at Fiona and Thomas. Both nodded in return.

"We?ve got to find out where those two are. . ." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rae stood, staring in horror at the city that now lie in ruins. They?d done it again and again. Destroying and killing. The more she witnessed this, the more she wanted to just. . . die. She hated watching them; standing by and staring while they killing thousands. And this time it was a city. Women and children were there also. It was like some game to them. After a few moments, Rae caught a glimpse of Raven out of the corner of her eyes. She marched right up to him and glared.

"You idiot! Why are you doing this?!" her words were fierce and harsh, her emotions raging within her. 

Raven raised a dark brow, and a smirk crept upon his lips. "Why should I tell you?" he asked, his voice seemingly taunting her. 

"I have a right to know," Rae continued to glare, folding her arms across her chest. "You?re emotionlessly killing thousands of innocent people. Have you ever really thought about what you?re doing? Tell me Raven -- What if someone you cared about was in there? Huh? Oh wait, nevermind. I forgot. You don?t love _anyone_, save yourself," She practically growled. 

"But I will give you this to think about. What if you had someone you cared about. . . The person you cared about the most. And they were living in a small town, until someone just came along and killed everyone in it?! _How would you feel?!_" with that, she stormed off, trying to hide the tears that were coming so freely now. 

Raven stared after her, turning her words over in his mind. _How would you feel?!_ she?d asked him. 

__

How would I feel. What if Rae were in that town, and someone came and killed everyone off. The boy?s heart stopped at the thought. If Rae was killed, he wouldn?t know what to do. . . _Wait, why am I thinking like this?_

It didn?t matter anymore. He knew he cared for her now. It was unavoidable, especially with Shadow staring at him with a look that said, _"You are so head-over-heals."_

Raven breathed out deeply, and sat down on a nearby rock. Just perfect. He was "in love" with his prisoner. And most likely Prozen would want her back at the camp, or dead. Shadow gave a sighed and nuzzled Raven?s arm gently, giving a muffled purring noise. 

__

"Why do you continue to stay in self-denial?" the organoid asked. 

"I don?t know Shadow, I just don?t know," was the raven-haired boy?s reply.


End file.
